1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to picture support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved picture frame illumination apparatus wherein the same projects illumination onto a central picture mounting support plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination apparatus in the prior art has typically utilized a bulb member positioned above or below an associated picture to direct illumination thereon. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing illumination onto the central support plate of the picture frame from each side thereof from an associated housing. Prior art illumination apparatus includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,669 to Rieumont wherein a picture frame includes illumination positioned above and below the picture frame directing illumination between vertical slats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,353 to Jlucksman, et al. sets forth an illuminated picture frame wherein the same utilizes a plurality of bulbs mounted to each side of the picture frame to project illumination thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,365 to Moosbrugger, et al. sets forth an illumination housing directing illumination from above and below a central support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,211 to Pratt sets forth a picture frame structure mounting illumination bulbs about a central support plate to each side thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved picture frame illumination apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing illumination from each side of a picture frame and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.